A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new improved ball puzzle that is intellectually challenging and entertaining.
B. Description of the Prior Art
One of the oldest forms of entertainment for both children and adults have been puzzles. Some such appealing puzzles are crossword puzzles and jigsaw puzzles. One particular type of puzzle that is not only entertaining, but also provides an intellectual challenge as well as requiring hand and eye coordination is of the type that includes a planar support member with a peripheral ridge or rim defining a surface upon which are placed a predetermined number of squares. The squares are slideably connected by a tongue and groove defined on the peripheral surface of each square. Each square includes a different indicia such as the letters of the alphabet and all of the squares cover the entire surface except for one space the size of a single square. The object of this prior art puzzle is to position different sequences of letters by moving the location of the open space around the playing surface by manipulation and sliding of the different squares.
The initial manipulation of the squares of the prior art puzzle wherein the first letters are aligned in a predetermined sequence is relatively easy; however, as more of the squares are aligned in the preferred sequence, less room is available for manipulation of the remaining squares. Thus, the challenge becomes increasingly greater as the end of the puzzle nears. Such a prior puzzle requires eye hand coordination in moving the squares and intellectual concentration as the number of alternatives and moving of the squares. Successful completion of the prior art puzzle requires advance planning of several moves before the actual physical moving of the squares.
Such a prior art puzzle is challenging not only to children but also to adults and can provide many hours of entertainment while being intellectually stimulating.